His Forever
by RobsLover10
Summary: Bella is still a virgin at 20. What happens when a mysterious visitor wakes things in her she'd never felt before? Is this mysterious visitor real or just her imagination?


**A/N: Hello there! Well, this o/s was written for The Lemonade Stand Lyrics and Lemon Contest. This is the first o/s I've ever written...and the first lemon I've ever written lol So this o/s is like my baby and I have it close to my heart :) It was inspired by the song Monster by Lady Gaga and well, that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy it ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and Lady Gaga owns the song. I wish I could own Robert Pattinson and Edward Cullen though.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi Bella! What time do you get off from work?" Alice almost yelled through the phone.

"I don't know Alice, I have a lot of things to do and I need to get ahead on some work and…. "

"I know what you're going to say. You have to finish all that work because it's really important, right?" She said, interrupting me.

"Well, yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say and as you can see I'm really busy so I am not going out tonight," I said in a firm tone.

"Who told you I was calling you for that?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

"Alice, since you found out I was a virgin you've been making me go to all kind of places. I know you want me to find someone or get laid but I don't like going out; I'm more of an indoors person and besides, I have a lot of work to do."

"But Bella you're always making excuses! You say you have work or that you are busy. Before I started making you go out so you could have some fun you always got off from work early! I bet you're using your job as an excuse," she accused and I could picture her pouting right now.

"Alice, of course I'm not using my job as an excuse; I do have a lot of work to do," I lied. I felt bad for lying to her but I was tired of going to so many places. I wanted to stay at home and relax after work, not have Alice play Barbie Bella with me and then go to some place where I could find 'someone'.

"Ok, I will stop insisting for today but don't think I believe you. I know you're lying - I can see it in your eyes," she said in a serious tone.

"Alice, how can you see it in my eyes if we're talking on the phone?" I laughed. Alice could be so funny at times.

"If you look to your right maybe you can know what I mean," she said and when I looked to my right I saw her in Jasper's office through the glass wall. I almost had a heart attack and fell off my chair when I saw her. She smiled widely and waved at me so fast that if she wasn't careful she could hit herself. I chuckled and smiled. She can be funny at times…but creepy, too.

"Well, I gotta go; I'm going to talk about something with Jazzy."

"Ok, bye Alice." I said and hung up. She was so not going to talk with Jasper.

A few seconds later I heard a sound come from Jasper's office. When I turned around Alice waved at me and closed the curtains the office had for privacy. Alice and Jasper were so not going to talk.

When they came out of the office after 'talking' Alice asked me if I wanted a ride but I told her I had a lot of work and it was going to take me a lot of time to finish it. Alice pouted but was amenable and Jasper narrowed his eyes at me but then chuckled. He knew I was lying but he also knew I didn't like going out and that Alice had forced to do it many times. He also knew giving me a ride meant going out later in Alice's head so he didn't say anything. A few minutes after they'd left, I left too and went home.

When I arrived I was exhausted. Even if I hadn't had a lot of work it'd been a tiring day. I took a shower and tried to relax. After taking the shower I went to the fridge and took out the leftovers of pasta alfredo from yesterday.

I re-heated the food, went to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV. I ate while watching some boring show. When I finished eating I turned off the TV and started reading a book.

I read for a while but then decided it was time to go to bed. I didn't want to be late for work. I brushed my teeth and then went directly to my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

Later in the night I felt something cold on my arm, caressing me. I stirred in my dream but I was too deeply asleep to wake up - I wasn't really conscious of what was happening. After a few seconds it went away and I was completely unconscious again.

The next morning when I woke up I sat up straight on the bed, which made me feel dizzy for a moment. I remembered what had happened the night before. It must've been the wind though. I turned around and looked at the window but it was closed.

I didn't allow myself to panic though. It was probably just a dream. I shook my head and got ready for work. Alice called me that day as well to ask if I could go to some club tonight but I told her I couldn't because I had a lot of work. This time it was true. I had so much work I had to stay at the office late.

When I got home I was really exhausted. I just wanted to take a shower and go straight to bed. When I had done both things I fell into a heavy sleep.

I don't know how long after I fell asleep it happened but I felt a cold hand on my arm, stroking it up and down. Then I felt another hand on my other arm doing the same thing. I sighed in my sleep. The touch was really light but it grew stronger and then it disappeared.

When I woke up the next morning I was a little agitated, but I calmed myself down. Maybe it was just another dream. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. But well, who would break into my apartment while I was sleep? That didn't make any sense. Besides, who could be so interested in me to come to my room at night?

First, it was impossible.

Second, I was plain and boring.

So after hours of being nervous I relaxed and let it go. Work had been pretty rough that day as well but I was thankful it was Thursday; there was just one day and I'd be out for the weekend. I got off work early so before going home I bought Pasta Alfredo to eat at home.

When I arrived I pre-heated it and ate. After reading for a while I decided to take a shower. I took my time this time and washed my hair and enjoyed the hot water. When I finished I dried myself, put on a tank top and a pair of panties, brushed my hair and went to bed. Exhaustion took over and I fell asleep quickly.

That night I felt two cold hands again, running up and down on both of my arms. I felt my skin tingle and I let out a whimper. The hands moved father down and I felt them caress my legs. I felt my breathing speed up in my sleep. The hands came back to my arms and a few seconds later I felt a nose against my hair inhaling. I heard someone groan beside me.

A few seconds later I felt a hand on my face. It was cold and soft at the same time. It felt good on my skin. It touched me like I was as fragile as a crystal and I felt a smile spread on my face.

"So beautiful," I heard a velvet voice say in my ear. I melted into the sound and then it was gone. I fell into unconsciousness quickly after that.

When I woke up I sat up in bed too fast again. I swore I was going to be sick if I did again.

I couldn't understand what was happening; were these really dreams or reality? It'd felt so real the night before. I'd felt something I'd never felt before and then I'd heard that voice, that beautiful voice.

Maybe it was real after all.

But no, it couldn't be; I was just a plain Jane, and no person could be interested in me so much as to visit my room every night. Besides, the voice had called be beautiful, which proved it was just another dream.

I sighed in disappointment. Now I wasn't just alone…I was crazy, too. I got out of bed and got ready for work. I tried to concentrate on my job but it was pretty hard. I couldn't stop thinking of the soft caresses and the voice.

When lunch time arrived I called Alice and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me. She agreed, so I told her to meet me at the Italian restaurant close to work.

I grabbed my purse and went to the parking. When I arrived at the restaurant Alice hadn't arrived yet so I went to sit on a table and waited for her. A few minutes later she showed up, her tiny frame running towards me.

"Hi Bella!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Alice." I smiled.

"Well, let's order; I'm starving!" She said when she sat down.

"Ok," I said and laughed. A while after we'd ordered the waiter brought us our food.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" She asked while casually playing with her salad.

"What do you mean? I have nothing to tell," I said a little bit too fast and took a big bite of my spinach ravioli.

"Please, Bella. I know you, and I know you want to tell me something," she said narrowing her eyes. I sighed and dropped my fork.

"Well, there is something..." I said and kept my head down.

"So, what is it?" She asked, curious.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," I said pointing a finger at her.

"Bella, you know I never tell your secrets. You can trust me," she told me, offended.

"I know Alice, but I need you to promise me anyway," I insisted. If someone found out about this they were going to think I was crazy or laugh at me…or both.

"Ok, I promise! Now please tell me!" She said, looking a little too excited.

"Ok," I said and told her all that had happened these past three days, or as much as I could, anyway. After I told her everything she had an unreadable look on her face.

"So, what do you think? Is it real or my imagination?" I asked waiting for her answer.

"Bella, I think you need to go out more… Maybe you want the pleasure of the flesh so bad your brain is making you imagine these things to make you feel better," she said with a serious look. She looked like a psychologist trying to analyze me.

"Well, thanks Alice, for saying I'm desperate," I said sarcastically and snorted.

"Oh, Bella, you know I didn't mean it that way but it's the truth. I mean, how old are you?" She asked like she didn't know my age already.

"I'm 20." I sighed, not meeting her gaze.

"And you're still a virgin. For God's sake, you have never had a date or a boyfriend or even been kissed! I think your mind is playing games on you, Bella." She said with a nod.

"Ugh, I know, but it felt so real! For the first time I felt things I'd never felt before and I felt….desired," I said with a sigh.

"I know Bella, but it's just your imagination; the mind is a powerful thing and well, you know your mind can be really creative sometimes with all the books you've read and movies you've watched."

"I just…I was kind of hoping it was real," I said in a sad tone.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm here for you and I'm going make you go out more and you're going meet that someone."

"Alice," I whined. Maybe telling her this wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't 'Alice' me! You know you need to go out more; you're starting to imagine things! I think we need to act fast," she said, convinced, and I was going to protest but then her phone rang. She answered and hung up a few seconds later.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I have to get back to work. It's an emergency but I'll talk to you later and we'll plan where we're going out; we're going to find you someone!" She said enthusiastically and before I could say anything she kissed my cheek and darted out of the restaurant in a blink of the eye.

I sighed and started eating again. This sucked; I shouldn't have told Alice. Now I had to go out with her like a million times so I could find 'someone' and not just that; now my hopes of my dream being real went down the toilet and I felt awful. I would've preferred to believe it was real; it was better than knowing it wasn't.

When I finished eating I paid the bill and went home. I took a shower and then did what any bored person would do, or at least me. I took out a box of chocolates from the fridge, sat on the sofa and watched a romantic movie that made me feel more awful because I didn't have any romance in my life, save for my delusions.

I'd never cared about it before; hell, I avoided Alice so I wouldn't have to go out with her and meet new people or in her terms, 'finding someone and get rid of my V-card'. I was happy the way I was even if I was a virgin at 22. It wasn't that bad anyway, but now that I'd felt those things, even if it was just my imagination, I wanted to have someone, or in Alice's blunt words, 'have someone fuck me senseless'.

During the movie I fell asleep on the sofa. In my unconsciousness I felt two arms lift my body, carry me and lie me down on a surface more comfortable than the sofa. I felt someone kiss my cheek and then a velvet voice said, "Goodnight love."

The next morning I woke up on my bed. I opened my eyes wide and stared up at the ceiling. I was in my bedroom but how had I gotten here? I didn't remember falling asleep here. I tried to remember the day before.

I had been eating chocolates and watching a movie. I remembered I had been a little depressed because the girl from the movie had someone that loved her…and fucked her, too, for that matter.

I had fallen asleep on the sofa and then two arms had carried me. I gasped. Someone had carried me, kissed my cheek and said "Goodnight love."

There were only two explanations.

First, this was all real and someone had been visiting me all these nights.

Second, I had a damn good imagination that deserved an Oscar for its creativity.

And the two were possible….I was hoping for the first option, though.

I got out of bed and decided I would think through this better throughout the day because if I stayed here any longer I was going to be late for work or go crazy.

I kept thinking, thinking and thinking about it throughout the day and it was useless. I mean, I couldn't have imagined all that. There were too many things and details but maybe Alice was right; maybe my mind was playing games on me.

I needed to call Alice and tell her. I looked through my contacts and when I was going to press the call button on my iPhone I stopped. No, I couldn't tell her. She was going to think I was crazy - if she didn't think that already - and she was going to make me go out more than she had planned already. That would be torture! I couldn't tell her anything. I dropped my cell phone on the desk and lay my head on the chair. This was all so crazy.

When I got off work I was happy. It was Friday and I was looking forward to staying at home all weekend and relaxing after all the work I'd had this week. It was a good thing I had Monday free, too. I needed a rest and not even Alice was going to stop that so this weekend I was not going out.

When I arrived at my apartment I placed the keys and my purse on the table and went straight to the bathroom. I decided to take a bath instead of a shower to relax better. Being an editor was exhausting sometimes, even if it was my passion.

I loved books; they were a big part of my life, especially because I didn't have a social life. And when there were a book and a movie version of that book it was even better!

After I'd washed my body and my hair and was relaxed enough, I got out of the tub, dried myself and wrapped a towel around my body. I blow dried my hair and then sprayed perfume on my neck and my arms. Wait, what did I just do? I barely use perfume – wait - I never used perfume!

I knew deep down why I was doing this but didn't want to think about it because it had taken a lot of time to be relaxed, and I didn't want to have to repeat the process. I went to my bedroom still wrapped in the towel and looked in my drawers for something to put on. That's when I found the lingerie Alice had bought me. I rolled my eyes at the memory.

After Alice had found out I was a virgin, not only had she made me go out more, she had also bought me lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

She'd said, "When you get laid for the first time you have to look your greatest. Just because you end up naked it doesn't mean it doesn't matter how you looked before."

So now I had a lot of lingerie and a few designed by Alice, too. She was a fashion designer - one of the best. She'd designed some of my clothes and lingerie even if I didn't want to but when she pouted and her eyes became too sizes bigger she always won. Damn tricky pixie.

The first lingerie I found was a red one; it covered my breasts but you could see my belly and it included red panties. I put on that one and went to the living room. I made a salad and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I turned on the TV, sat on the sofa and ate. There wasn't anything interesting so I watched some random show. When it was late I turned off the TV, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I fell asleep quickly but not before hoping something would happen tonight.

That night I felt two cold and familiar hands. I heard myself hum. They caressed my arms lovingly like always, then moved down to my bare legs and stroked them. The hands went up again and touched my cleavage with its finger tips slowly. He moved his face to my neck and inhaled.

"You smell too good." I couldn't help to let out a whimper. My body was reacting to this man or creature, whatever it was, and I couldn't help it. I could feel myself starting to get wet.

"You're mine," the velvet voice said and then I felt his lips on mine. He moved them with passion against mine. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in invitation. His tongue touched mine and I let out a loud moan. His hands gripped my waist tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He tasted so sweet; I would never get tired of kissing him forever if given the chance. He broke the kiss and put his mouth next to my ear.

"You're mine, don't ever forget that," he said in a rough voice and kissed my cheek. After that he was gone.

When I woke up the next morning I didn't know what to feel. I'd gotten my first kiss the night before and I didn't know if it was real or not. I was sure about something though: that kiss had been too amazing to be product of my imagination.

I ate my breakfast in silence. A few minutes later I wanted to call Alice and tell her about it but I was sure that if I told her she was going to think I was getting crazier everyday or she'd get too excited about my questionable first kiss and would start asking a million questions.

I spent the day at home trying to distract myself until the night arrived. Once it did I got ready for bed early. I closed my eyes and let the sleep come to me.

That night, instead of feeling two cold hands on my body like always, I felt his mouth on mine. My hands went to his neck instinctively and I couldn't help but pull him closer. His tongue licked my lips and I let him in. His tongue moved against mine and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. He smelled so good; I couldn't get enough of him. After a while he broke the kiss and kissed my chin and then my neck. After a minute of doing so he stopped and said, "No matter what you do you'll always be mine; remember that, Isabella." And with that he was gone.

The next morning I was confused beyond belief and I was scared, too. But I wasn't scared of him, real or not. I was scared of me! Was I imagining all this? But he'd called me Isabella, and I didn't like people calling me that; if it were my imagination, why would he call me that?

I had to admit though, after hearing my name coming from his lips I wanted him to call me Isabella all the time; he made it sound beautiful. But if I was imagining all this I had issues. And I didn't know if it was right or wrong of me to want it to be real. My head was such a mess.

So I did what I always did when I was confused and needed someone to listen to me.

I called Alice and told her everything….well, what she didn't know. One minute after telling her, though, I was already regretting it and half an hour later she arrived at my apartment telling me we were going out! Why did I have to tell her?

"Alice, I can't go out; I have a lot of things to do!" I lied trying to escape.

"That's not true! Tell me what you have to do," she demanded.

"Well, I have to clean and…organize things..." Not such a good excuse.

"That's not a good excuse; you have to start having fun Bella," she said looking at me.

"I'm having fun! Don't you see I'm watching a movie?" Well, I was going to anyway before she arrived!

"That's not having fun Bella."

"It is!"

"It's not and you're going out tonight," she said and lifted me off the sofa.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her with confused eyes while she led me somewhere in my apartment.

"I'm going to make you look great so you go out tonight," she said casually.

After three hours of Alice fixing my make-up and my hair and choosing what I was going to wear and after another hour of driving I found myself at a club and the music was awful.

"Bella, are you having fun?" Alice yelled at me over the music, a little drunk may I add.

"I'd prefer to go home Alice; I'm not into this," I said with exasperated sigh.

"Bella, don't be boring and have some fun!" She exclaimed and started dancing with beat of the music while drinking tequila.

"Alice, I have fun but not here. I want to go home," I whined.

"No, you won't. You're not trying hard enough Bella! You're just sitting here doing nothing - get up that little butt of yours and have fun!" Alice exclaimed again, this time dancing like a crazy person with a huge smile on her face. The alcohol must have been getting to her but to be honest that girl was crazy already without the influence of alcohol.

"You know what? I know just what you need."

"And what's that, Alice?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Drink, you need to drink!" She yelled so loud I thought I was going to be deaf.

"Alice, I'm not drinking anything."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Alice, I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow and be wondering if I did something crazy the night before," I explained, but I knew she wasn't letting me out of this one easily.

"Oh, Bella, you worry too much! Nothing is going to happen; it's just a drink, and a drink will not get you so drunk that you will wake up without your V-card tomorrow." She'd stopped dancing and was drinking more alcohol.

"And here we go again…."

"I'm not saying anything Bella; I'm just saying you're not going to get that drunk with one little, innocent, harmless drink," she said, looking at me and pouting again.

"But I don't want to drink, Alice," I said frustrated.

"Please, just one little drink, pretty please?" She pouted more and her eyes became two sizes bigger. I hated when she did that. Those puppy eyes always won.

"Okay Alice, but just one drink," I said in surrender.

"Yay! Okay, I'll be right back!" She said and darted out to the bar. A few minutes later she came back with a drink.

"Alice, what kind of drink is this?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"I don't know! It looks nice though, right?"

"Yeah, it does. Well, I have a drink now; are you happy?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, I am! Well, I'll leave you alone now. I bet Jazzy wants to dance. We're over there by the way," she said while pointing to the dance floor.

"Ok."

"Ok, see you in a few minutes and please have fun Bella," she entreated and ran to the dance floor.

I sighed and took a sip from my drink. Well, it was good at least.

I drank a little more and looked around me. Was this a club or a porn film? It looked more like a porn to me with all the people 'dancing'. No way I was doing that. And I would fall because of my clumsiness and the shoes Alice had forced me in anyway, so I was good here.

I couldn't wait to get out of here; I was so bored. I wanted to go home so bad.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell beside me. I looked at her and could tell she was really drunk. Wow, how many drinks had she had?

"Alice, are you drunk?"

"Of course not Bella, I'm completely sober," she said and let out a hiccup.

"Alice, I think you should stop drinking," I said, concerned.

"Oh, Bella, don't be boring! Besides I didn't come to this table to talk about how much I am drinking," she said and let out another hiccup.

"Then for what Alice?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I came here to make you open your eyes because it seems you're blind," she said and drank down another tequila.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"Without being obvious look to your right," she said and I looked to my right. That's when I saw him, far away in a corner of the club. He was beautiful and out of this world. For the first time I felt attracted to someone and really, who wouldn't? He was a Sex God! He was looking at me intensely and I looked down quickly, my cheeks blushing.

"Did you see him?" she squealed in a low voice. Well as low as she could.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, what do you think? You have to tell me he at least interests you; he's hot! Like, really hot!" She said and giggled.

"Alice! You shouldn't talk like that! Aren't you with Jasper?"

"Of course I am but I'm not blind, Bella," She said and rolled her eyes. I rolled my eyes, too.

"Well?" She asked after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"Are you crazy Alice? I'm not going to talk to him!"

"Why not? He's really hot!"

"Exactly. I'm way out of his league," I said, looking down at my drink.  
>"Of course not; you're beautiful Bella. You just don't see it and well, he doesn't seem to think you're out of his league, judging by the way he's looking at you," she said and I looked to my right again. He was still looking at me and when he noticed I was looking back he smiled and I turned around quickly. Oh my God, that smile was breathtaking.<p>

"You see! You have to talk to him Bella! You two are meant to be together. I can feel it."

"You've said that every time you want me to talk to a man." I smiled at her in a challenging way.

"Well...yeah...but it was just so you would socialize. This time is for real, I swear! I bet on my favorite pair of shoes!" She said and I had to admit she looked sincere. Besides, you know what the say: drunk people always tell the truth and Alice never bet her favorite shoes…even if she was drunk.

"Well, maybe you're right…I'm going to talk to him." I smiled.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Now please Alice, go away. This is embarrassing as it is."

"Ok, I'll go away but talk to him," She demanded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to the dance floor again.

"_Ok, I have to do this," _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and looked to my right for the third time. But he wasn't there anymore - he was gone. My face fell and I bet I was as red as a tomato. I was so embarrassed. Why had I thought a man like that would be interested in me? I was such an idiot. I looked down and sighed. Why couldn't a hole just open up in the ground so I could jump in?

"Hello," A beautiful and somewhat familiar voice said beside me and I turned around. I froze when I saw who it was. It was him, the Sex God that was in the corner a few minutes ago. He was far more beautiful than I'd originally thought. He was tall and had a lean but muscular body. His face was flawless and perfect. He had the most beautiful and intense green eyes I'd ever seen; his nose was straight, his cheekbones high, and his lips were full, perfect and so kissable. Even his long and thick eyelashes were beautiful! And his hair was bronze and disheveled. I wanted to run my hand through it to know how it felt.

"Hi," I said trying to not sound nervous.

"I noticed you were alone and I was wondering if you wanted some company," he said and gave me a crooked smile. I almost fainted right there.

"Um…well…yeah, if you want to," I stuttered. Oh, Bella, get a grip of yourself! You can't mess this up, well, you can, but don't do it; he is too gorgeous!

"Do _you_ want to?" He asked and gave me that crooked smile again.

"Yes, I want to," I said too quick and then blushed.

"I love your blush," he said and caressed my cheek with his cold hand. It felt familiar, like I'd felt it before.

"Thanks," I said and if it was even possible I blushed more.

"Can I sit?" He asked and pointed to the stool next to me. He was such a gentleman; no man had asked me that before. They sat next to me without my permission and started hitting on me.

"Yes, of course," I said quickly.

"Thanks," He said and sat on the stool next to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way," He smiled and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Bella Swan." I shook his hand and smiled back. It was cold and soft. I never wanted to let go of it but I had to after a few seconds.

"Well, what is a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this?" He asked with a teasing smile and I chuckled…and blushed…again.

"Well, my friend dragged me here against my own will."

"You mean the one that looks like a pixie?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, that one. Her name is Alice,"

"Well, I'm going to have to thank your friend Alice later for bringing you here." He smiled down at me and I smiled, too.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked with curiosity. Obviously, he wasn't here looking for someone to go out with or something like that. I bet he had women swooning over him all the time. And he looked too elegant. He had a baby blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and three buttons undone, black dress pants and black shoes. He was certainly not from around here.

"Well, let's say I came here to claim what is mine," he said and his eyes were intense.

"Claim what is yours?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind, you'll understand later. Now, if you allow me, would you like to dance with me?" He asked and stretched his hand in front of me. Even his hands were beautiful.

"Um...I don't know if that's such a good idea," I said and looked down.

"Why, don't you want to dance with me? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked and when I looked at him he looked hurt.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just…I can't dance."

"Well, I can teach you."

"I don't think you want to take the risk."

"I want to."

"Well, I really don't like the music, either," I said and in that moment the sex like music changed to a slow song. Everyone started complaining.

"Well, I think you have no excuse now." He chuckled and his hand was still in front of me. I sighed and let out a laugh. I took his hand and hopped off the stool. He led me to the dance floor and found us a spot. He wrapped his left arm around me, took my left hand with his right one and I put my right hand on his shoulder. He started moving and I moved with him, trying to not step on his feet. He stared down at me while dancing and I looked down, my cheeks burning. His arm wrapped around me made me feel safe and I couldn't get out of my mind he felt familiar in some way. He made my body react instantly to him, like he controlled me. We danced until the song ended and then "Monster" by Lady Gaga started.

"Well, I'm going to sit now." I started walking to my table but he pulled my wrist and didn't let me go.

"Wait, let's dance once more," he said and stared at me intensely.

"I'd like to Edward, but like I said I can't dance."

"And like I said, I can teach you."

"I don't think I can dance to that type of music," I hedged.

"It's easy. Just let yourself go."

"I don't know…" I hesitated.

"Please Bella, just one dance," he said and offered me his hand again. He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and the decision was taken from my hands.

"Ok," I said and took his hand.

"Perfect." He smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well, first turn around."

"Turn around?" I asked confused.

_Look at him, look at me,  
>That boy is bad, and honestly<br>He's a wolf in disguise  
>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<em>

"Just do what I say Bella, trust me." He smiled at me. I did trust him. I trusted him more than anyone and I'd met him only 15 minutes ago. I turned around like he told me and waited. I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me firmly against his front. Oh God, I wasn't going to survive to this. He had his two arms around me now and he lowered his mouth to my ear.

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster<br>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
>That boy is a monster<em>

"Now, just follow the music, let loose," he whispered and I shivered. He started moving against me and I thought I was going to die. After a few seconds I started doing the same. I felt comfortable doing this with him. I felt safe and besides that, I couldn't stop; I needed friction. I was so wet for him already.

_He licked his lips, said to me  
>Girl, you look good enough to eat<br>Put his arms around me_

His hands started caressing my belly and my hips. I gasped and my head fell back against his chest. I moved more confidently against him. His right hand moved to my arm and started stroking it. His hand was cold and familiar, like I'd been touched for it before. But no, that was impossible; I'd just met him.

His hand moved from my arm to my hand and took it. My hand was small in comparison to his. He placed it on the back of his neck and his hand returned to my waist.

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster<br>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster  
>That boy is a monster<em>

"You see, it's not that hard," he whispered in my ear and I almost came right there.

He planted a soft kiss on my neck and I let out a whimper. He was driving me crazy. He kissed my neck again but this time his tongue came out and licked me. I pressed my hand harder again his neck. He kept licking and I couldn't do anything about it and I didn't want to. He controlled my body so well. He stopped licking and sucked on my neck and I moaned so loud I bet people would've heard me if the music wasn't so loud. He kept sucking for a few seconds and then stopped.

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart  
>Instead he's a monster in my bed<br>He ate my heart, he ate my heart  
>Instead he's a monster in my bed<em>

"Don't stop," I begged him, breathless.

"Oh, believe me Isabella, I won't," He said with a rough voice and I opened my eyes wide. I knew that voice; I knew how it sounded when it called me by my full name. But no, it couldn't be. That was just my imagination; he couldn't be real. Then his words hit me.

He said he came here to claim what it was his. I remembered all the times he'd told me I was his- he came to claim….me. My body stiffened in that moment and I couldn't move.

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead  
>Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed<br>We french kissed on a subway train  
>He tore my clothes right off<em>

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

"I guess you figured out who I am already, didn't you?" He asked against my ear.

"Yes," I answered in a small voice.

"Oh, don't be scared Isabella; you have nothing to be afraid of. I just want to make you feel good," he said and turned me around.

"I just want you to be mine," he said and stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were since the beginning?" I asked, looking at his face.

"I didn't because I knew you'd run away from me, and I couldn't let that happen," he said and brushed the hair out of my face. If he only knew that I couldn't run away from him; he controlled me completely.

"I wouldn't have run away from you," I told him and looked down. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Is that so?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Yes."

"Hmm, that's good to know then," he said and leaned in closer, looking at me. He wrapped his right arm around my left leg and hitched it up to his waist. He placed his left hand on my lower back and pressed his body against mine and for the first time I felt his hard length. I moaned and my forehead fell to his chest.

"Do you feel that Isabella? You do this to me." He groaned and ground his front against mine. I felt him again and moaned. I put my hands on his shoulders for support.

His left hand descended, grabbed my ass and he kept grinding against me. If he didn't stop I was going to come. The same hand that was on my ass traveled to my face, took my hair and made me look at him.

"Oh, Isabella, you don't know how long I've waited to do this," he said and his mouth pressed against mine. After a few seconds I reacted and kissed him back. He sucked on my bottom lip and ground harder against me. I started moaning against his mouth and he let out a growl. He pushed his tongue past my lips and explored my mouth, his tongue lacing with mine. He moved faster against me and I felt a tightening in my stomach. The hand on my hair came to my chest and he rubbed my breast through the fabric. That did it. I came hard against him.

My cries were muffled by his mouth and my body slumped against him. That had been my first orgasm and it'd felt amazing. I couldn't even think straight.

He kept moving against me and then his body stiffened and he let out a loud growl.

My heart was beating fast and my breathing was coming out in short gasps.

"Isabella, come with me; we'll end this somewhere else," he said after a few seconds and took my hand. I followed him with wobbly legs. He opened the door to his car for me and I slid in.

He got in the driver's seat faster than I expected, turned on the car and we got out of there. He was driving so fast I couldn't even see where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him.

"To my apartment, of course," he answered looking straight ahead.

"You've got an apartment?"

"Of course I do, I've got to have a place where to live, don't I?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said and he chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me why you visited my room all these nights?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yes, I am. We'll talk about it when we get to my apartment." I nodded.

On the way to his apartment his hand intertwined with mine. When I looked up at him he was looking straight ahead and I smiled to myself.

When we arrived he helped me out of his car and led me to his apartment. He opened the door, let me walk in first and followed after me. It was huge and elegant and looked really expensive.

"Do you like it?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Yes, it's so amazing," I said, looking around me.

"I'm glad you think so. Sit on the sofa, please." He motioned to the sofa and I complied.

He came and sat next to me.

"Well, are you going to explain to me now?" I asked him.

"You're curious, aren't you?"

"It's normal to be curious; this isn't a common thing to happen."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet me? I mean, did you see me somewhere, or…" I trailed off.

"One day I was wandering around and I ended up where you live. I was about to turn around but then I saw you. I'd never felt so intrigued and attracted to anyone before but when I saw you and smelled your scent all that changed. I tried to stay away from you so I couldn't hurt you, but it was impossible so I decided to visit you every night when you were asleep.

I watched you for several weeks until I couldn't resist any longer and I touched you. Your skin felt so warm, soft and delicate. I liked touching you and I knew you liked my touch, too."

I blushed at the last part. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't be embarrassed; I like your touch, too," he said with a smug smile and I looked away, smiling.

"How did you enter my room every night?" I asked, curious.

"The window," he said simply.

"But it was always closed when I woke up," I said with a frown.

"I never forgot to close it." I processed that and then something came to my mind. He'd said he had smelled my scent and that he hadn't wanted to hurt me. What did he mean by all that?

"When you said you had smelled my scent and that you hadn't wanted to hurt me, what did you mean?" I asked and his face became hard.

"Isabella, I'm not like you…I'm a monster," he said and looked away.

"A monster? You're not a monster; you're beautiful."

"That's just a disguise...Isabella, I'm dangerous, I could kill you before you could even notice."

"I know you won't; you wouldn't hurt me."

"You think that because you don't know what I really am."

"What are you then Edward?"

"I'm a vampire," he said with a pained look. I gaped at him.

"You're a vampire?"

"Your blood calls to me Isabella; I can't resist it. But your body calls to me, too. I can't deny either of them." He looked at me uneasily and I stared at him.

"I don't care what you are Edward; it doesn't matter to me. You're not a monster, you're an angel," I said and rested my hand on his cheek. It was cold and smooth. He took my hand and kissed it. He looked troubled and sad.

"How do you know my name? Do you know more about me?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"I found out your name when you left your purse at a restaurant accidentally. No one was looking so I looked through it and I found your license, which gave me your full name," he explained.

"And yes, I do know more about you. Especially since that day when you were eating at a restaurant with your friend. I heard when you told her what had happened, how you felt, how you wished it was real and then I heard when she said you'd never been with someone before in any way," he said and looked at me. Oh, no, he had heard all! He had heard I was a virgin and all those embarrassing things, damn Alice. She was going to pay for this.

"Is it true Isabella? Is it true you're a virgin?" He asked and locked his eyes with mine.

"Yes," I answered.

"And is it true that you had never been kissed by someone? Well, that is, until two nights ago of course," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, it's all true," I said and looked down, embarrassed. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like the idea of you being a virgin; actually, I love it because that way I can be first and your last." He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you want me to claim you, Isabella?" He asked in my ear.

"Yes," I said in a weak voice.

"You do?" He asked and started rubbing my back.

"Yes, Edward."

"As you wish Isabella," he said and moved one hand to my breast and I moaned.

"Do you like that Isabella, me touching your breast like this?" He asked and squeezed my breast.

"Yes, Edward, yes," I whimpered.

He started kissing my neck and I placed both of my hands on his chest.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" He asked and before I could answer he lifted me bridal style.

He carried me to his bedroom and lay me down on his bed. The sheets were white and silky. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. His green eyes were now dark and filled with lust. He walked towards me like a predator, and I his prey. He positioned himself on top of me, resting his weight on his arms and legs, and kissed me hard.

He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue in. I moaned and touched my tongue to his. I lifted myself up, knotted my hand in his hair and tugged at it. He moaned, grabbed my hips and pinned me down.

His hand went to my back and started unzipping my dress as he caressed my skin with his hand. He broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. He tore my dress off and I was naked in front of him except for my panties. I gasped as the cold air hit my skin. He lifted his face and looked at my body.

"Beautiful," he said and sucked my right breast into his mouth. One of his hands rubbed the other one. I moaned and my fingers knotted in his hair again.

A few seconds later he took the other breast in his mouth and started rubbing the one he'd been sucking. I came suddenly and bucked against him. I screamed in pleasure as he started sucking on my neck.

When my climax ended my hands went to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. My hands were trembling though, so it was hard. Edward saw my struggle, closed his hands around mine and tore off his shirt. He looked so hot when he did that. I bit my lip and touched his chest. It was cold and hard with bronze hair on it and a trail that led to his V and inside his pants.

He put his hands on my hips and hooked his thumbs in my panties. He rolled them off me and sniffed them before pushing them aside.

"Those are mine," he growled and kissed me hard. One of his hands went lower and lower until it was resting on my mound.

I bucked my hips. He smiled down at me and rested his hand on my bare sex. I moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"I'm going to make you feel like no one has made you feel before Isabella," he said in my ear and sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

He started moving a finger up and down my slit.

"Please, Edward," I cried.

"What Isabella? What do you want?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Please..." I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Tell me Isabella; I can't possibly know what you want if you don't tell me," he said tauntingly and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Please put your finger in me!" I screamed.

"Hmmm, my little girl likes talking dirty; I know how to talk dirty too, babe," he said and licked my nipple.

"Do you want me to put my finger in your little pussy Isabella?" He asked and I moaned at his words.

"I guess that answers it," he said and entered one finger inside me. I let out a loud moan.

"Oh, you're so tight and wet." He groaned and started moving his finger in and out of me. He moved his thumb to my clit and started rubbing it.

"Just for you," I said and he groaned louder and took his finger out. I whined in protest.

"Don't worry love; I'm not finished with you yet," he said and started kissing my chest, my belly until he got to my pussy. He looked up at me and smiled before he gave a long lick to my slit. I screamed in pleasure and buried my hands in his hair. He kept licking me and then sucked my clit into his mouth. I was writhing under him and he pinned my hips to the bed so I couldn't move. He thrust a finger in and out of me. He added another one and started curling both inside me. I'd never felt something like this before. I was at the edge already.

"Come for me Isabella, come for me baby. Let it go," he said and I exploded on cue. I'd never felt something so intense inside me. He moved up to my face and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in.

"I want to make you feel good, too," I said after a few minutes.

"Isabella you don't have to."

"But I want to," I said and made him roll over. I kissed his chest and his nipples. He groaned, and I moved lower until I got to his pants. I opened them and took them off him. I stroked his strong legs and kissed each of them. I saw the bulge in his boxers and licked my lips. I rubbed his erection through the fabric and he hissed. I hooked my thumbs in his boxers, peeled them down and threw them on the floor. When I looked between his magnificent legs I saw his cock.

It was long, thick and so hard. His balls were big and firm. He was perfect. I lowered my head and gave his cock a little kiss. He groaned and I smiled up at him. I put my hand on him and noticed it was cold. It felt so good in my hand. I stroked him up and down. I saw a little drop on the tip and licked it. I put my mouth on the head and sucked it. He moaned. He was too big and I couldn't get him all the way in my mouth so I tried to suck him like a lollipop. I caressed his balls and licked them. I took one of them in my mouth and sucked it. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with dark eyes, his fists clenched at his sides. I smiled at him and took his other ball in my mouth and moaned. I released it and started spreading kisses on his cock.

Then Edward had me under him so fast I didn't even notice when he moved. A pair of dark eyes looked down at me.

"Isabella, I'm going to make you scream of pleasure. I'm going to ruin you for any other man. You're mine!" He growled, took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head up and down my slit.

"You're so warm and wet Isabella. I love it," he said and looked down at me.

"Do you want me to claim you Isabella? Do you want to be mine forever?"

"Yes, Edward. Please, yes," I whimpered helplessly.

"Tell me Isabella, what do you want?"

"Edward, please," I begged him.

"Tell me Isabella, do you want this cock inside you?"

"Yes, Edward, yes, please!" He smiled down at me dangerously and pushed inside me.

He pushed until the head was in and waited a while so I could get used to it. He kept pushing until he was against my barrier. He looked at me, searching for permission. I nodded and he thrust deep inside me, breaking my hymen. I screamed and shed a few tears. He kissed my neck, my cheek, my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, and ended on my lips, trying to distract me from the pain. He started moving in and out of me slowly and the pain was replaced by pleasure. Warm and cold together in one.

He took my hips and started thrusting in and out of me. His pace quickened with every thrust.

"Edward, please, fuck me hard," I begged and he let out a growl and started thrusting harder and faster. With each thrust I moaned and he growled.

"You want me to fuck you hard, Isabella?"

"Yes, please, Edward, fuck me hard!" He thrust in me harder, deeper and faster.

"Is this hard enough for you Bella?"

"Yes, oh, yes Edward, please fuck me!"

He put one hand on the headboard, left the other one on my hip and looked down at me.

"I'm going to fuck you hard Isabella, so hard you'll be begging me to stop." He smirked, pulled out all the way, and thrust in me again. I let out a scream of pleasure and he kept thrusting. I grabbed his hair with one hand and tugged at it.

I was at the edge once again and I could feel my muscles tightening around him and everywhere.

"Come Isabella, I want you to come for me." In that instant I came so hard I could see starts. He gave three hard thrusts and came inside me. I heard the loud sound of something breaking. He kept thrusting into me, pumping his seed in me and when the high ended we collapsed together. I passed out for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes he was looking down at me, smiling innocently like nothing had happened.

"That was perfect," I whispered.

"I know," he said, lay down on his back and placed me on his chest.

"I'm yours at last," I said to him.

"You were always mine Isabella; this was just another way to claim you."

"I love you," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." I kissed his chest.

"Forever," He said and I couldn't agree more. I was his forever.


End file.
